To Rob A Thief
by strawberry9506
Summary: When one attempts to rob a thief, let it be of his money, his friends, his friends's money, his powers, happiness, or even...his heart. Prayer might very well be the key.
1. An Answered Prayer

The streets of Shibuya, flooded with its citizens as well as its usual visitors. It was her first time attempting this with such a large audience, with so many eyes, so many voices, with so much…presence. Normally she would have cornered them, anyone of those rich and cowardly ones into an ally, or any secluded area where there were usually no witnesses before robbing them. But that method proved to be too much of a hassle and was too much to her discomfort. The eyes of her victims before she rob them, their plea, their cries all she must endure, and it was how she was taught to rob…ones soul. It was suppose to be painless to the victim but she was never told of those methods then.

She looked more human than any soul-eating demon could get. With a length of ink black hair, coupled with dark brown eyes, skin tanned but cold to the touch with her body standing just above 5ft tall. That's how she came to convince herself to switch from a stalker, to your average pickpocket. She'd disguised herself in human clothes she collected from her previous victims. Most never really befitted a face such as hers but it wasn't something to take absolute caution of…right?

As she quickens her pace, she was ready to rob another soul. There wasn't a soul in particular, this time, she just wanted to get this done as fast as possible. She sled her hand, into the side pocket of a young man just in front of her. His pants were baggy and lose thus, she had nothing to fear of getting caught. Sliding the man's wallet into her sleeve, she extracted her hand to touch a part of the man's skin by his arm that was in motion beside him. A touch of her hand to any skin was all she needed to extract a human soul. In an instant, the young man collapsed and he's body spited out a round glowing ball, the size of a tennis ball, into her hands.

It was her task since she her birth. It was her task to rob. Or so she was told. Her father and his colony of soul eating demons had their part on earth to scout for food. But he corrupted it, he was a tyrant, he seeks only the pleasures of consuming his meal, and just demands it in the most unimaginable amount. Oh, he can do that. He had the power and the authority over his colony to do so. She was his daughter, so she was even more obliged to feed him. Though, she was no exception if she were to _fail_ to feed him.

Hearing the body collide with the ground behind her, she fled the scene as fast as she could. She wasn't afraid of getting caught, well, there is that, but she was trying to escape the screams and cries of the first person to discover the man. Dead. She'd done this once, twice, more than 100 times even but… why couldn't she learn to accept it?

"Is this really all I've come to be? Is there nothing more?" she thought, as she strode off into another flock of humans, to repeat her foretold destiny.

* * *

Two months later….

"…_Within a period of two months the sudden death on the streets of Shibuya has reached a shocking amount of 69. Investigators have yet to find the actual cause of death of all the victims. A warning has been issued to all visitors and citizens of Shibuya, that caution should be raised while walking on these street, with this puzzling series of death one's safety cannot be assured…"_

_ ~XxDaily._

"Thanks for coming along Kurama!" shouted Botan, the bright spirited grim reaper as she exited a dandy cosmetics shop with the petite ice maiden as well as a decent amount of 'face paint' if Hiei were to give his opinion. Interrupted by their presence, he lowered the article before him to flash a quick smile and wave before offering to carry the additional luggage. "I see you girls had fun shopping." He said, "It has enough weight to tell." He added, noticing the amount of items they've purchased. The girls giggled briefly to the comment, but hadn't much of a thought for the poor chaperone withstanding the weight of their fun.

"You should have came in with us! There was so much to go around!" said the young maiden. "No, I think I'd prefer it out here. But, thank you for that offer, Yukina." He answered, unsure of what to give with that last comment. Being mistaken in a cosmetic shop is the worse of his award situation. "What were you reading before we came?" asked Botan, as she snatched the article he was reading before. "Oh, I was reading about the recent street death. As expected, it's the only thing in the news now." He explained. "Ah, I heard about that! There were three deaths yesterday itself! It's so sudden that it's frightening." said Yukina as a mild shiver with up her spine. Botan quickly scanned through the pages and sighed a breath of relief. "Don't worry Yukina-chan! That's what Kurama is here for!" shouted Botan as she explained the reason for Kurama's presence that day to the 'both' of them. "But, I thought you said the only reason you wanted Kurama here was to carry our baggage?" asked Yukina, causing Kurama to shoot a quick glare at Botan.

It was partially true, Botan had invited Kurama to come along with their little shopping spree, but he wouldn't have gone if the news of the deaths hadn't been this intense. Not to mention, Yukina's concerned brother. He had no choice, for the safety and wishes of his friends.

"Rest assured ladies, I'll do what I must to protect you."

* * *

Later that day…

The same streets, the same lights, the same purpose, It had been about two months since she'd started her pick-pocketing methods but still again, it wasn't getting any better. She still couldn't find any other reason for her existence except to serve her father. She still couldn't figure out the way to escape the darkness or the nightmares. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt happy or just content. She just continued doing what she must.

As she walked down the same streets, she hid herself in the crowd and soon…another was down. Followed by the usual shrieks and shouts she went to the next, and the next. It wasn't getting any better, she wasn't any happier, she wasn't any stronger, she only felt worse. Maybe, just maybe, she'd feel a little better if someone had caught her, or even accused her for those deaths, that way at least, they will get justice. But no, after months, no after the years, she had yet to be caught.

She took the route to the other side of town and she repeated her actions as she reached for the purse of a young lady, only this time she was praying _'Please, please notice.'_

_

* * *

_

It was already past sunset and they girls had reached their limit (never thought it existed but yes.) and decided it was time to set for home. The day had gone by without much interference, meaning it was (almost) a perfect day for the girls. Though it couldn't have strike him more suddenly, when he noticed a hand reaching for Botan's purse as she was talking to Yukina. Botan, being completely unaware of her situation, continued her little conversation with Yukina. Kurama on the other hand, with instinct taking over, quickly caught hold of the hand of their cunning thief, only to find the identity of the thief, a young lady, perhaps one nearing the age of 19 or 20. What was girl of her age doing in the streets this late at night, especially with the recent news and exactly why was she caught attempting theft?

He turned around, firming his grip on her wrist. It happened so suddenly and so quietly that Botan and Yukina hadn't noticed till only moments later. The young lady merely stared in shock, utterly speechless to what had happened. He could feel her hand shivering in his. _'It must've been her first time at this.' _The girl was in rugged clothing, fairly stained and her thin figure only shows she's really in need for food and money. Stealing was a crime, he knew that, he had been a thief, make that a legendary thief, in the past. And he knew of the consequences but he still, thieved and killed just for the utter pleasure of doing so, he regretted doing so, but that was him then. But now as he look at the young thief before him, as he stare into her deep eyes, almost too deep to see the bottom of all those secrets.

"Did you find something to your interest?" He asked, strangely curious to hear her voice.

* * *

It happened so fast that she could barely digest it all. She was caught. For the first time, right after she asked for it. Heck, if prayer had always been this convenient she'd done it more often. But, that doesn't matter much now. The fact is she was 'caught'. How? Maybe she was too careless, or perhaps just fortunate? The man holding her wrist, stood a few inches taller than her, with a head of vibrant red hair, and eyes inked emerald. He was the most striking creature she'd ever seen.

She was somehow relieved that he had caught hold of her wrist without making contact with her fingers, especially when her powers were already activated. She'd feel worse if she'd robbed someone by accident. Even though it's bad both ways, she just prefer not to.

"Did you find something to your interest?" He asked. Startling her to her senses, okay, now that she's caught, can't he just get her arrested and get this guilt done and over with? Why must he ask such questions? Unintentionally, she had shake herself off his grip and sprinted off for an escape.

* * *

Seeing the mysterious girl make her escape into the distance he noticed something vital about her that he hadn't noticed before. In an instant, he'd drop the baggage and dashed off, following whatever trace left of the girl.

It wasn't long before he had finally caught up with her, only this time, her capture wouldn't be so gentle.

* * *

She squealed when, someone pulled her by the arm, the force causing her to fall backwards, in a flash her mouth was covered by the same hand from before. The man had pushed the back of her head against his chest, to the point where it was impossible for her to move. She could see and feel the intense aura coming from his eyes that were so gentle only a few moments ago.

It only came to shock her even more when he reached into her pocket and extracted the few souls she had robbed earlier. _'Who is this man?'_

* * *

**A/N: **Hey there! Well, this is just something I want to try out and it's basically for the fun of writing and making sentences!xD All in all, do let me know what you think of this chapter and of any suggestions that you think may come in useful! It will be greatly appreciated! Thanks!:D


	2. A Once In a Lifetime Encounter

As he extracted the few glowing orbs from the girl's pocket, he couldn't help but noticed the glow emitted by each orb. Most were stained, its glow dim and its radiance dying but some were just beautiful. It's radiance gentle and pure, almost the exact image of innocence. It's enraged him, knowing that these pure souls were taken before they were really meant to. He turned his attention back to the girl struggling to release herself from his grip. It wasn't the most appropriate to hold a girl in place but with his current circumstances, it doesn't matter, since this girl, was a demon. It was another greedy, heartless soul eating demon, disrupting peace as they scavenge for food.

The girl seemed to have ceased her movements when she noticed the orbs in his hands. That's when he saw it, the look in her eyes. They were confused, lost, scared and guilty eyes aliened to any form of hope. He couldn't get himself to take her in for her crimes now, after seeing those eyes, he just can't. It reminded him too much of his own, once upon a time. Then, he never knew what hope was like, when the world was a much darker place. At that moment, he released her and decided to return to Botan and Yukina. This girl, wouldn't hurt anyone for the time being, she must have used up most of her demonic energy extracting these souls. Seeing she was no more than a mid C-Class demon. He may return to apprehend her (hopefully with some help) the next day, just to recover from those eyes and his 'not so happy' memories.

But just as he began walking, he felt a hard tug on the back of his shirt, stopping him in his steps. He turned his head, to see the girl once more behind him.

"Wh-who are you?" she mouthed, without a sound.

"H-How did you manage to c-catch me?" she mouthed again,

"w-what do you know about those orbs?" and again, it's convenient knowing how to read lips isn't it?

"R-Return those souls!" she said a little louder, but she didn't move nor did she attack, she just stood there thinking (most probably of what to say next). It was the first time he heard her voice, a fine, fine sound and fairly suitable for a face like hers, gentle and shy. The poor soul looked as though she might die on the spot. But it wasn't his place to feel any form of sympathy for anyone who is capable of such acts. It was obvious by now that this girl before him was the one responsible for the street deaths as unbelievable as it seems, it was true.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." he said coldly, attempting to make his escape from her constant grip on his shirt. But instead she just pulled harder.

"Why?" she asked, this time her hands were trembling and he only managed to turn to her without saying a word. "Please," she begged. "Please don't make me go out there again." her words puzzled him. She must have enough souls to satisfy for at least another month or so, but why was she so eager to regain the few she'd lost to him? was it just greed? No, it couldn't be, her eyes said it all or at least, she did.

"I don't want to hurt them anymore…"

* * *

The orbs were taken, no that can't happen, she can't afford to go back out there to collect more before her deadline. Plus, she just couldn't bring herself to do so anymore that day. She'd rather die than hear the cries again. She'd do anything if it meant stopping those nightmares. But now, she has to find a way to get them back from the first person who had managed to catch her. Is that even possible? It was clear from the way she attempted to interrogate the man that she wasn't thinking straight, at all for that matter. She was exhausted from the amount of robbing she'd did that day, and just confused from the presence of this person.

It'd surprised her to see that he understood the words she couldn't manage to voice, but what surprised her most was herself. When was the last time she spoke? When, was the last time she felt as though someone was listening, as though she was heard.

"I don't want to hurt them anymore…" it really felt that way, when he turned around after that last statement just to hear what she was to say next, or better say something of his own opinion!

But this is what happens whenever she felt a pinch of hope. The same question will start spinning endlessly in her head. About her purpose in life, about her choices that is if there were any. She had no choice really, if she robbed for her father. She would have nothing else to live for, no place to go. Not to mention, she might not stand a chance fighting against a colony of demons, objecting to her decision to quit this job.

"Calm down," said the striking red head as he reached for her head, patting it gently. His voice and surprisingly his actions calmed her, a little. "Tell me now, exactly what's making you do this?" he asked, it took her awhile to registered everything he said. To know that someone was listening was too much of a gift. As much as she'd like to tell this man, everything, as in EVERYTHING! She can't. She just can't get humans involve, it could, no, always lead to death. And if this kind man were to die, she just couldn't live with that burden. She'd stay in the darkness as much as the colony wanted her too, just as long as this man lives. The first man to catch her and the first man to listen, perhaps it may only be a memory, perhaps it may only be a once in a lifetime meeting, but it was all she needed. A moment of a lifetime to save her.

After mouthing a few more words, she escaped once again. Leaving the souls she worked to obtain behind.

* * *

It was a strange encounter indeed. He caught a young (lady) thief trying in the act. Turns out she was a demon responsible for at least 69 deaths. He chased after her to obtain what she was stole. She stopped him (without hurting him) and well, spoke. But the strangest part of the whole encounter was the part where he gave in and actually tried to comfort her, partially closing an eye to what she did. That is, if it was really on her own will. He went with the most comforting gestures he could tolerate with this thief, and even said a few words. Only to see his effort crushed, when she took off and left. Without her stolen, stolen objects…

"_What was she thinking?" _he thought, it wasn't like a demon to give up something so precious so easily, even if it was a lowlife demon (not that she was or anything). But she just gave in, not out of fear of him but of something else. He could tell out of her last glance at him, he could actually see a spark of contentment in those sad eyes he finds hard to ignore. And it surprised him even more when she mouthed those last words thank you.

"Thank you…now live on."

Strange words indeed, he couldn't stop thinking of her ever since. Even after returning to the girls he left behind after his sudden realization. It didn't take him long to briefly explain what happen to the girls as he took them home but the questions were still running in his mind, of the girls actions and of the reason to the sparkle in those sad eyes.

He made his way to spirit world arranging a meeting with him and Koenma where he submitted the stolen souls and explained his strange encounter to the King of Spirit world. And his response was predictable. Koenma was surprised and proud of his detectives to solve earth's problem without having him assign it to them first. Though he hadn't given much thought to the predicting the thief would most likely die out of starvation or exhaustion. Koenma wasn't planning on taking any action with this matter he said something about letting nature take its course. In an instant, Kurama was out of the room. He couldn't digest the thought that an innocent girl was dying out there, because of his stubborn persistence in keeping those souls safe. Okay, he had save at least half a dozen lives that day, but there is still the innocent one waiting at deaths door.

He just couldn't stop replaying their encounter in his head, hoping there were some traces that might lead him to her current location. If there were still time, he may be able to save her from stealing anymore souls that will, well, drain her of her life and eventually kill her. He could save her and maybe this time, catch her name.

* * *

She had escape from that man, but without the souls. It was a decision she'd made and she would now have to deal with the consequences of her decisions as she returned to the colony. It was exactly like a house of ill-mannered occupants living in an old factory far off the city of Shibuya. All of them stared as she walked towards her father, their leader, empty handed. Her father looked as bloated as ever, but one still shouldn't underestimate his abilities, after decades of consuming hundreds of human soul he definitely had something in him.

As she stood there before him, everyone watched in silence to have her answer to her father's question when he asked. "Where are my souls." Any sensible demon would just stay quiet or make something up just to extend their time. But she didn't and couldn't. She had hardly any energy left to go back out there after today and she didn't want to. "I don't have any." She said, soft but it was fairly clear with the silence. Her father glared at her with murderous eyes, no one in their entire colony had ever returned empty handed on purpose! Her punishment was going to be heavy, indeed.

Her father wasted no time questioning her, instead he instantly sentenced her punishment. That night, she withstood the punches, kicks and almost any physical attack possible to nearly a hundred demons before being thrown into a dark secluded room to 'think' of her actions. The actual sentence was just for her to be beaten to death by the entire colony, but only about half of them were there then, thus he added her little torture chamber, leaving her to a slow painful death in the darkness. It was like any regular room, only it was secluded completely from the outside world. With no windows and a lock door (or a light bulb for that matter), there was only darkness and complete silence there. A perfect place for her memories to haunt her again, the voices, screams and plea of every human she robbed before. Only this time, there was at least one memory worth cherishing. If this punishment were to kill her, she was perfectly content with her last memories of her life then, she finally went against her father's monstrous wishes and she finally met someone that listened. Although, she'd love to tell him more about herself, much, much more,

"But I guess, I'll have to wait for another lifetime to do that." she said softly, to herself.

"_For our meeting, only happens once in a lifetime."_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Chapter 2 out! I wanted to get one chapter out before the end of the week, else this chapter wouldn't be out till another two week's time! But, it's out! so I'm satisfied..-.-

Anyway! A Big Thank You to my first to reviewers! _Amanda Fair_ and _White Rose Fox _! Thanks for reading and leaving a review it made my day and helped me get another chapter up! And Thanks to all who'd stop by to read!:D Till next time!

~Strawberry123


	3. Confused Denial

It disturbed him...

'_Where is she?' _he thought as he squeeze through another heard of people. It was getting late but Shibuya was still awake and alive, even with the warnings and the declaration of a curfew, the amount of people there just seize to decrease, not even the smallest. It was slightly more than two hours since that girl did that little disappearing act. But still…'_where could she have run off to?' _wondered Kurama. He quickly returned to the scene where she'd escape, and soon started to nag himself for his carelessness as he tries to recall why he'd let her escape in the first place.

He couldn't sense her. It was as though she had never existed… but he knew she's still out there. Somewhere. He'd scouted the area, from the alleys to the motels. Nothing, she was nowhere to be found. The red head glanced briefly at his watch, it was late and he was growing tired and most of all frustrated. Why was he still searching for that thief anyway? Koenma clearly stated that she wouldn't last long. Why did it bother him so much that _she_ may die? Why?

He stopped briefly by a convenient store, browsing the shelves hoping he might _coincidentally_ spot the tray of painkillers as he made his way to the back for a bottle of water. Of course, nothing was stopping him from willingly buying a pack of relievers, but to have willingly and openly bought them was just…not him. In fact, having residing to pain relievers was hardly him at all. Whatever pain he'd physically or mentally obtain before was hardly cured by regular 'human made' pain killers. His body harbored an amount of spiritual energy that could promptly heal any form of injury, mild or severe. Though… _'Even spirit energy can't prevent a headache.'_ He thought, finally convincing himself to purchase the tempting pain killers. He casually made his way to the counter, placing his items on the counter as he reached for his wallet. The purchase was quick and simple, what else would you expect out of a humanely experience demon? His exit would have been as simple as the payment he'd made at the counter just moments before, but…it wasn't.

He was only a few steps from the exit when two women entered, the younger one was in tears while the other, in mild irritation.

"Enough with the crying child," scolded the senior women. Kurama assumed she was the mother or perhaps an older relative to the girl in tears.

"Why won't you believe me?" she cried. "Brother died from no bullet or disease! It was a monster! In the streets, I saw it." she continued, looking away from her potential chaperone. "All she did was touched him… then…" she drifted off recalling what happened. Kurama couldn't help but recall a similar situation that 'almost' happen just hours before, when he'd caught hold of the hand of a young, immature thieving demon. Only now, did he realize that the thief's original intention at that moment was not the purse.

"You're in shock. Now please, no more of your tantrums." advised the women, as she proceed further into the store. "He was one of the many victims of the street killings; things like these are out of our control. At least, he's in peace now." Said the woman, clearly, from the expression on her face, was unconvinced by her words. Kurama couldn't stay to hear of the incident any longer. First, it wasn't his place to eavesdrop. Second. He was utterly disgusted with himself for actually showing pity on the soul stealing creature before. Not to mention, letting her escape! Third, he was confused in why she'd given up the orbs so easily. He was confused with the words she'd uttered. Where they sincere? Or was it all a sad gimmick to distract him? Oh, and fourthly…He needed the pain killers. Bad.

* * *

It couldn't have been a better ending, drifting into endless sleep with what had been the warmest memories she ever had. Having believed that someone actually listened, someone was concerned, not to mention it coming from a total stranger! To actually have her prayers answered; it all seemed like a dream.

Perhaps…it was.

The young demon shifted her stiff body, stretching limb by limb just to confirm... She's alive.

She slowly and carefully opened her eyes to the unusual brightness. How long has she been out? Wasn't she thrown into the dark room to her death? Why was she alive? By the time her eyes adjusted to the blinding light, roars of the hundreds of demons sounded. But all were soon overcome by the loud sound of doors slamming, piercing her ears. How could she have survived her sentence? Had she only fallen unconscious all this time? For how long? Her head throbbed as all the questions circled her mind while she gradually regains her sense of touch, wincing from the stings of her sentence. She tried to sit up to better examine the room she was in, the only thing she'd managed to determine about the room is that it was definitely, the brightest room in that old factory. She had also discovered that she had been lying on a large, hard wooden table.

As the young demon hauled herself into a stable sitting position, another loud door slam reached her ears causing her to wince from the then, piercing noise.

"Awake I see." said the creature that had just rung copper bells in the head of our thieving demon.

"Took you long enough." The creature continued. She noticed the familiar voice, even past the bells; it's rough, demanding voice…the judge who'd sentenced her to her 'so called' death… her father. She turned to him, slowly willing herself to withstand the pain.

"Father…" She greeted. She doesn't do that often, greet her father, greet people…talk. She never really had the chance, well, not till recently. Her father had ignored the greeting completely and hastily walked towards her. Gripping her by the chin, jerking her head closer to his face, she could see the rage in his eyes and from the strength of his grip, he was certainly unhappy.

"Pretty brave aren't ya? Wasted an entire night worth of soul hunting, just to teach you a lesson!" he scolded, tightening his grip on her. "Hope you're happy kid." He muttered. "I would have let you die then, but your little magic touch is very rare, putting your foolish actions aside, you were my finest collector." He chuckled. "Oh, and you _are_…" he paused drawing her closer to easier let his words reach her ears. "…my _dearest daughter._" She could just feel him grinning and loudly laughing deep inside his legendary 'heart'.

She averted her eyes away from his face and remained silent. She was unsure of what to make of that last statement, she did felt a sting in her chest the moment he uttered those words, but she quickly brushed that away before she accidentally break into tears, making her even more vulnerable to his words. She was used to her father, sort off, she had been living with the colony for as long as she remembered and her father's cruel ways are to be expected. But nothing could prepare her for what he was to have her do…

Her bloated, soul eating father roughly released his grip on her chin and actually turned towards the direction of that once blinding light. It had dimmed once she'd fully regained herself. But the light had its suspicions, it was familiar, very familiar in fact, but it wasn't any regular bulb that humans used. The light illuminated with a bright, but soft glow, almost calming. She turned to see exactly what her father was planning on doing. But, the moment she did so, was when she wished she hadn't. Her father was grinning at the source of that calm light, his abundant supply of souls. The demon carefully extracted a dozen of those alluring orbs, before placing it into a nice big _bowl_, which was promptly prepared along with the rest of his food supply. Before long, he had made his way back before her. With the bowl of beautiful glowing, balls of souls. It was (sad to say) one of the most prettiest sight she'd ever seen, a dozen of innocent, pure souls laying before her. But, she immediate disgusted herself, when she allowed drool to leak out of the side her mouth, or the fact her stomach had growled so noticeably. When was the last she'd eaten? She couldn't remember. But what she had known for sure was that, her father knew she was hungry. He knew that she had never seen nor tasted such pure souls. Otherwise he wouldn't have brought out so many… He was…about to feed her.

She inched away once she'd realized it, but her father allowed none of that. He caught her by the arm, she struggled to release herself from his grip but she soon found herself pinned to the wooded table she'd been sitting on. Without hesitation, her father stuffed one of the orbs into her forced opened mouth. She resisted, but she was growing weaker by the second, had a wound reopen? She was again at the brink of tears. Just the thought that these souls might have came from little children, infants, all those innocent people with a great life ahead of them, made her guilty for having even harbored such powers, being able to take away lives like those so easily. But for that moment she cared no longer, for she had tasted the sweet sensation of a pure human soul. It wasn't like anything she'd consume before, it was heavenly and it had somehow released her of the pain, her fear, she felt revived. She savored that moment for an amount of time, fearing that this sensation will never be bestowed upon her ever again. But by the time she'd come to, she'd found herself on the floor, alone in that bright room with an empty bowl of souls…

She refused to believe her eyes. Instead she closed them, and wept for the souls she'd unrightfully consumed…

* * *

**A/N: **Hey! Haha, it's been a very long time since I've updated. I guess it was because I was still getting use to my new, hectic schedule..xD Anyway! This chapter is a little...short and rusty =.= But I'm really hoping that I'll be able to put up another chapter soon, and to polish up on a few things! Thank you for coming so far xD( I know it's only chapter 3 but it had taken that long!) Do inform me of my mistakes, your opinion, request(?) or anything at all! and a big THANK YOU to Graphospasm for the advice! And to all you special reviewers for the support :D All in all, I hope you have this chapter ... bearable. Till next time! ^^

~Strawberry


	4. Unwanted Decisions

It's been six months since her incident at Shibuya, the young thief had been extending her territory south from where she was. It still pained her, the fact that she could never escape this way of life. And since then, Because of her unique skill, her father had decided to send her and a few other 'gifted' demons away from their so called _home _to hunt on a wider scale. They were all given an amount of souls to collect before sending them back home, and if anyone of them failed to reach that amount before the set deadline. They will just have to collect even more the next time.

And ever since her departure from her father's home, she had been spending her nights in alleys and abandoned warehouses. From time to time, when thing gets desperate, she would turn to the dark woods and sleep amongst the trees and plants. At times, she would actually take the initiative to find some food, all just to stop herself from devouring the souls she had stolen.

She had been doing all of this like an obedient puppet, never really having any purpose, other than the obligations she have in serving her father. How she wished she could just escape from this lifestyle, or to just disobey her father without any consequences. But, if she were to disobey him now, he would just force her to collect more souls that she already is. That of which, was the actual outcome from her last rebellion.

But maybe this time, she had just made the wrong decision.

She wasn't planning anything in particular though this time, she just…sensed it. It was a pure soul. Or to be more specific, the soul belonged to a young maiden, she was with a few others by a ramen booth talking and laughing as the night went on. It has been awhile since she had taken a pure soul, she'd only come across _four_ of them in the past _six_ months. Maybe if she had steal one now, her father might reduce the amount of souls she were to collect. (Just as he did the four times before.) and maybe he's reduce it even more, given this particular soul. She wasn't certain on why she had felt so, but, she was confident. Thus, she had her decision…

…

It was a little challenging giving that her prey was mostly covered from the cold. But fortunately, the young maiden was clearly beginning to feel the heat from the boiling pot of Japanese delicacy. Her neck was exposed. That's all she need.

She needs to be quick with this, but careful. She can't risk such an opportunity; she couldn't let it slip away.

…

Her attempt in extracting the soul had taken a lot out of her, although all she did was run and when she finally came close enough, she reached out and simply touched the maiden's neck. And in that instant, the paled haired maiden fell abruptly on the shoulder of one of her companions. And as the young thief fled, she could hear perfectly well as the group by the ramen booth realized the state of their fallen friend.

Her heart ached at the pain she was bringing upon the few. She had overheard the conversation quite a bit, a pair of them was betrothed and a wedding was on the way, but she had guessed that they would have to arrange a funeral instead.

She tightened her grip on the little orb in her hand. It had a magnificent glow, one more gentle yet majestic. A soul like this would definitely please her father for a very long time. At least a few more souls can be spared for a while longer.

It wasn't long before she'd notice her being chased. She instantly got rid of her shoes and those awfully thick winter coat, figuring it will give her a better chance of escaping, but she was freezing to the bone by the time she had reached the woods.

She could hear her pursuers cursing away at her, shouting how very dead she would be once they caught her. But, her heart practically skipped a beat, when she'd found a familiar face among her pursuers…

* * *

The heat of a boiling pot of broth, the chorus of the knife colliding with a chopping board, the taste and the delightful sensation of a hot cup of Japanese tea, not to mention the warm delicious and fulfilling bowl of ramen on a cold winters day.

Kurama had not felt this cozy or this relaxed in a long time, hearing the slurps and laughter of his friends and comrades lightened his heart dearly, especially with the exciting news his fellow spirit detective had bestowed upon all of them that evening.

It all started earlier that very day, when he had received an unexpected phone call from Yusuke, inviting him and a few others to have dinner by his ramen booth that evening. Yusuke had also clearly informed him that this gathering was indeed and important one. But it was soon revealed to be Botan's schemes and plot of bringing everyone together, all in order of announcing Yusuke and Keiko's plans concerning holy matrimony.

"A wedding!" shouted Yukina in joyous curiosity; she was clearly as excited as Botan and the couple themselves.

"Yes, and it will be the greatest wedding ever! I have everything planned out perfectly! We can have it at Genkai's place, that way everyone will be able to come! Not to mention-"

"Botan, don't you think that maybe Keiko might want the opportunity to arrange her own wedding." Interrupted Kurama, "Congratulations, both of you." he wished the couple.

It has been a few years since Yusuke's return from the demon world, and ever since he had been working hard, probably hoping he would earn enough to give Keiko the wedding of her dreams, as well as provide for her and their future family. None of them would've imagine Yusuke to be such a fine cook, his ramen booth had been a favorite of the locals ever since.

Although Yusuke had made his intentions on taking Keiko home as his wife very clear, especially within the past three years or so but, a date was never set nor was a proper wedding ring ever present…till now…

Botan's silence lasted no more that a moment. It was the cheerful grim reaper's great joy and honor in announcing the date of the couple's big day and not to mention, the role of embarrassing and teasing the soon to be wed couple. She had done a fine job in describing Yusuke's recent proposal, it was described clearly with great depth and with most intriguing details.

…

Koenma and surprisingly Hiei joined them later that evening. Hiei had been guarding the border of the Human and Demon World for a number of years now; a job he had came to accept and grew comfortable with, with a healthy pinch of errands from spirit world. (Though, he had yet to mention anything about that being healthy.) Yukina too, has come to discover Hiei's identity in her life. Though, in reality, Hiei himself has yet to admit that it is true. He stills rejects it, to this day. After all, he just wants her to be safe.

"Good evening, Koenma." greeted Kurama, as Hiei made his way to the seat next to his red headed companion. "Good evening everyone!" shouted Koenma, as he threw his arms around Yusuke and Keiko as he congratulated the pair and gave them his…blessings.

Kurama smiled at the scene but soon turned to his solemn companion, "It's going to be a splendid wedding. Yukina was excited about it as well." He said softly. "I'm sure she would be ecstatic once she has a wedding of her own to worry over." He teased. "Kurama, don't make me regret that I hadn't kill you when I could." He muttered, obviously irritated by that possibility that his sister might someday just get…married. "It's nice to see you too, Hiei."

* * *

They had her against the broad tree trunk, her hands pinned just by the height of her head. The thorns seeped through her wrist causing her to bleed. She winced at the pain of her feet which was bare to the icy cold snow. Her breaths were short and shallow; she was direly exhausted from the chase and her attempt in escaping, again, from the same red head that had once brought her a single moment of inner peace. But then, the seemingly kind red head glared dangerously at her and almost as if the thorns were bidding to his commands, it tightened agonizingly around her wrist. Now, the only thing the emerald eyed man had brought upon her was fear.

To her misfortune, he wasn't alone. Another three men appeared before her as she was pinned helplessly to the tree, the pure spirit orb laying a few feet away from her, all of which was equally intimidating to her as they were chasing her down earlier on. The woods weren't exactly an ideal place to run or hide any longer, especially for the young thief. She would easily lose any of her pursuers by running into the woods (not like she had many since most wouldn't even suspect her to be anything more that what she appeared to be). But this time, it was clearly different. These men moved easily past the trees and the snowy terrain, better that she'd ever could, not to mention their chase having been in the dark of night, which definitely took her a good amount of time to grow accustomed to, since she had never liked the dark.

As terrified as she was, she was secretly savoring the moment of getting caught, though such thoughts were very much forbidden. But this capture certainly wasn't as sweet or as simple as the first.

…

"What did you do to Yukina?" shouted the taller man of the group, the one with the orange tinge hair. "She's not breathing!" he added, overcome with rage. He drew his sword. It was glowing brightly, bringing light to the pitch black darkness around them. Though, no matter how comforting the light was to her, she couldn't stop her legs from trembling as the enraged lover approached her.

But her moment of terror only seemed to increase when she felt the cold blade of a sword under her chin. A shorter but clearly far frightening character appeared beside her, with his crimson red eyes piercing deep into hers. "Any last words?" he threatened, pressing the blade deeper into her skin.

The man's intention on slitting her throat was clear. And she was, somehow relieved. She shouldn't have survived the last time, if she were to die then; she would've escaped this life and her father's manipulations with better memories. Though, it wouldn't have been much of a difference, everyone would be better off without her, for she was a curse of death to mankind, and recently, a burden to her own.

"Just make sure, I don't wake up afterwards" she muttered softly, as she prepared herself, hoping it wouldn't be _too_ painful. Though, she should've known that her plans would eventually end up backfiring.

"Drop your weapons, the two of you!" shouted another, this one only just arrived. The young thief found him to be slightly peculiar, as he walked into view. He was standing tall with respect mouthing a blue pacifier while he commanded the others. Behind him, were to women, both shouldering the body of her latest victim. "She may know a way to revive Yukina." said the man. She could feel the tension rise as the four noticed the unmoving state of their comrade, but they did as the man commanded and the two dropped their weapons.

"You sure about this Koenma?" asked the lone booth keeper. He was, like the others wary of her. "We have no choice Yusuke. It's our only chance in saving her." said Koenma, "Plus," he paused, turning to the female demon. "She's rather unique." He added, as he moved forward, retrieving the fallen soul from the cold ground.

"I believe you know pretty well of what you did back there. Don't you, child?" she didn't respond. "The customs of your clan may be extremely different. But you are still young, you can change your ways." He continued, and she listened. "Please, restore the soul of our friend."

She wasn't sure how to respond to that. She was confused. Who were these people really? Who is this man before her, his elderly way of speech, the familiar letters on his forehead, he sounds and looks…important?

"I can't." she whispered, unsure of whether they'd heard her but she's certain that _he_ did.

* * *

"We will release you and grant you freedom if you do." assured Koenma. Kurama noticed the distressing expression on the girls face. He couldn't do much about it. Although, he had spent a couple of months searching for her, he had spent the remaining four trying to erase her from his life. But there she is again, causing greater trouble than ever.

"If I do restore her soul, I will have to find more to replace it. More souls for mankind to sacrifice." she said hesitantly. "It's a hard rule to be freed from." She continued, her face dropping further into despair. She wasn't happy with her actions, nor was she proud of it.

The girls laid Yukina soulless body down by a tree while they listened along with others, as the demon explained everything of her clan and of her tyrant of a father. Kurama remained silent, as the spectacle unfolds before him….

Koenma struggles to find a peaceful solutions and everything other option was leading to the girl's death. It wasn't a bad idea at first, but everyone there now knew her real intentions were never to hurt or injure anyone. But they were all taken aback, as Kuwabara step forward before the demon upon the tree, his hands by his side and his head lowered to a bow.

The young demon stared at him, her eyes filled with doubt. "What are you doing?" she asked clearly puzzled by his actions. "I'm begging you." answered Kuwabara. "Please, restore Yukina's soul and if you need to take a soul, just take mine! Whatever you do, just bring Yukina back!" he shouted, choked by his tears. Kurama saluted his companion deep within his heart. He had expected something of the sort from the love struck human, but this was something far more than what he had expected. The rest could do nothing but wait, it was a decision that only the young demon could make.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello again! ^^ Hehe, chapter 4 up at last! I was struggling to get everything down on paper before, but it's finally done! xDDD Thank you for the reviews and also for subscribing and for dropping by for a quick read! I hope you'd find this chapter entertaining or at least, satisfying xD Do drop me a message/review if you wish to drop your opinion or even a suggestion! All forms of advice are accepted! Thank You Very MUCHH! :D


	5. Hidden Kindness

The demon stayed silent with her head now tilted downwards. Kurama couldn't help but worry about the outcome of the demon's decision. He knew perfectly well, what he would do. If the demon had plan on taking the life (or soul) of anyone of his companions, he'd kill her (or at the very least, force her to return the soul). But doubts filled him as he noticed the tears rolling down the cheeks of the thieving demon.

"P-Place the girl and her soul before me." She requested, without raising her head. Koenma did so without hesitation and so did the girls as they placed their friend before her killer. The demon gazed at the orb, her eyes softened at the sight of it. Without further delays, she raised her right foot slightly, before smashing her heel upon the hard surface of the orb. Blood was oozing out from her heel but it failed only to stain the pure soul as it floats gently to its original body.

He prepared himself for the worse, while the rest held their breath as they waited for some positive results. But their hearts were soon put at ease, once they'd notice the rise and fall of her chest.

He noticed how Kuwabara smiled at the sight and how delighted he was to know that the women he loved was alive again. But a deal is a deal, the man had agreed to exchange his life for hers and he was going to live up to that agreement.

"Thank you for that." said Kuwabara. "Now, do what you want with my soul and make it quick! I don't want Yukina to see this." closing his eyes tightly, Kuwabara waited for that fateful moment.

"Sh-she will have nothing to see." said the demon, stuttering with her words, she was scared, clearly worried of the outcome of her words.

What was she talking about? Kurama had an idea of her intentions, although he had only briefly talked to her the last time. But there was still something that disturbed him. _What was going to happen to her?_ He had no choice but to wait and listen.

"Make sure she doesn't use any spiritual of demonic energy for the next two weeks, her soul needs a period to readjust itself to her body. But other than that, she will be back to normal soon." she advised. Kuwabara was staring pretty much in disbelief, while Kurama waited in irritation. "Why are you so concern? Don't you realize what will happen?" he thought to himself. "Go now, and look after her." she whispered with that smiled stained on her face.

Kuwabara thanked the demon silently and left with Yukina in his arms along with Keiko and Botan and not to mention the worried sibling, Hiei.

…

As the thorns released her arms, she sank to the ground, her legs as little too weak to support her. Retrieving the soul had taken a lot out of her, but returning it was something else. It may look simple, after all what she did was broke the orb, but what most don't know, is that it requires a certain amount of her own demonic energy just to lay a crack. It's different when they consume the orb; their saliva dissolves the hard outer-shell of the orb pretty easily, leaving the delicious inner filling of the orb to relish. Her right heal was bleeding, though she couldn't feel much due to the numbness of the cold ground. Her knees were weak, but she should be able to manage, without _too_ much damage. But, what was she going to do now? She'd figured that she might just escape again without anyone noticing, but after seeing that selfless act of the orange tinged human, she was just fascinated. Not to mention that he was there.

He approached along and knelt in front of her, she stared at him awkwardly, she didn't know what to do, what was he going to do to her? Will he bring her into custody this time? Is he going to take revenge for what she did to his companion? Or maybe he…

"Can you walk?" he asked, his eyes shifting to her bleeding foot. She wasn't sure, though she had no other choice but to walk, if she was ever planning on escaping (though it was very much impossible, seeing that she was surround by three of the five men there earlier.) She turned to the man, he no longer looked as intimidating as he did a few moments ago, his eyes had softened and he looked somewhat concern.

"Who are you, really?"She asked, "H-How do you know about my people?"She continued, she never liked to call them, _her _people, since she had never felt that way. She had always felt like an alien among the clan of soul-eating demons. It wasn't until recently had she took such things into consideration. Hope seemed to have revealed itself to her, after the man before her had briefly explained of their roles as Spirit Detectives. They were the authorities of the Realms. This was her chance! Her chance to redeem herself, for the souls she had stolen.

"Can you…"she hesitated, but her speaking seems to have caught the attention of the red headed one. "Possibly, arrest me?"

* * *

Her words had never failed to surprise him. In their last meeting, she told him to live on, while she escaped (probably, to her death). This time, she literally _asked_ to be arrested for her crimes. He heard the brief laugher of Yusuke and Koenma, clearly surprised as well. But amidst the surprised laughter, the young demon looked confused, and small, clearly worried of her request and clearly shivering from the cold. Kurama smiled at her, all that anger had disappeared, now that he was sure that the demon meant no real harm. "Why don't we have you warmed up first, before proceeding with anything else?" he said, as he reached out his hand, offering to help her up. He wasn't sure if she could, but they will have to try to find out. The girl stared at him, then at his hands. "I promise, we will discuss about your arrest once you are all clean up. But not a moment before that." he said, "Agree, _Master_ Koenma?" he continued, hoping to convince both Koenma and the girl on his decision.

"Yes, perfectly said! Now Yusuke! Follow me, there's lots to prepare!" said Koenma, as he skipped away, dragging the detective with him.

"Well, that got rid of them." He said teasingly, turning his attention back to the lady thief. "They're gone now, there's nothing to be afraid of." he said, once again attempting to reach for her hand. "Give me your hand, I'll help you up." He continued.

"Y-You wouldn't want to hold my hand." Said the girl, what was she talking about now? "How sure you of that, now?" he replied, revealing a grin as he noticed the sudden redness in her cheeks. _"How cute, she's blushing."_ He thought, fairly entertained by her reaction.

"I-I'm not! B-but, my powers are channeled through my hands, I might-"

"You won't." he said sternly. She stared at him, somehow lost for words. "That is what I believe, and you should too.

* * *

"That is what I believe, and you should too." Those words were alien to her, like many things, no one had believed in her, or told her to believe. She was at lost for words, he offered his hand once again, she would rather not hold hands but, he lead her with no choice, she feared that he might very well drag her to her feet (which will be much more painful taking the state of her foot into consideration.) She took his hand, it was warm, very warm, maybe she had been in the cold for too long, but she liked the warmth. A lot. She struggled to her feet, it was harder than expected, and her feet were now pretty much numb from the pain and cold. It wasn't ideal for walking…and the fox knew that.

She was swept literally off her feet, the moment she got on them. The red headed demon, had effortlessly took her off the ground without a grunt or any sign of distress. He started walking, and she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. She wasn't use to being in such a position with a man. Well, she had, many time in fact, but none quite as better-looking. Most of the demons in her clans were male and plenty had literally played around with her as though she was this life sized doll. Free to touch and throw around. Good times alright.

But the man that was carrying her now was much gentler then the ones before (though he like the others never gave a hoot in asking her first). She could feel the heat of his body through his jacket, but she refused to indulge in it, fearing that she may never want to stray from her current position.

"L-Let me go!" she scream (squeaked), swinging her legs in attempt to have him listen to her.

"You're in no condition to walk, so just take it easy. We will be there soon enough." He said, as he tried hard to hide the grin which had stubbornly appeared.

"I can walk fine. Just let me down!" she said, surprisingly louder.

"You'll freeze from the cold." He answered.

"I-I will not!" she replied, trying hard not to back out of this argument (if one can call it so). In fact, the first she ever had.

"You were already freezing back there!" he replied, mildly agitated.

"I never was, and never will! Now, put me down." it sounded childish, but she had to continue. It was the most fun she had in a long time, scratch that, it was the most fun she had EVER! Never had she expected it to turn out this way, but she was grateful all the same.

"You have no shoes." he grumbled, his composure was slowly melting away as she continued.

"Who needs shoes?" she answered, but not without laughing at the end of it all. The red head stared curiously at her, possibly confused at her sudden burst of laughter. But, but he grinned back all the same.

* * *

It was the first time he had heard her laugh, it was heavenly. He hadn't expected her to even know laughter, that is, not pure joyful laughter, especially after going through so much in the Realms of Demons. He feared that her spirit might have already been ruined by the harsh society of the demons. His former self, had never known of learned of love or laughter until after he had became one with Shuichi Minamino. It wasn't till after he became the son of his mother, had he learned of the love of a mother and the sacrifices they're willing to take.

He was relieved that the girl took small things such as these as a spot of joy. He was glad, that she was beginning to speak (slightly) louder. It was progress, sweet, sweet progress.

Though he was irritated by her demands on letting her walk, he was worried that she might just want to torture herself for all the sins she had inflicted on herself. Plus, the fact that he doesn't want her to hurt herself any further.

After a few more minutes of endless squabbling, she finally gave in. She wasn't happy with that fact. But she certainly looked satisfied after all the giggles she never knew she had. There was still one more thing; he had to know about her. Something he had been dying to know for the past six months.

"Do you have a name?" he asked, he didn't know why he had asked her in such a fashion. It should usually go something like "What is your name?" or "May I know your name?" for the answer that came after it made the question as harsh as it already is.

The young thief looked away from him, and he expected the worse when she whispered…

"No."

The young thief doesn't have a name.

* * *

**A/N: **She doesn't have a name? No! How could I have forget something so important? argh! D Though I actually do know her name...xD just felt like doing some random ranting x) )

Thank you all once again for the reviews! :) Please feel free to leave your opinion in the form of a review or PM! and thank you sooo much for stopping by to read! :D

Till next time! =)

~strawberry123


	6. Nameless Orchid

He came to a sudden stop, she looked up at him and was about to question him on his sudden pause, but the fox had beat her to it.

"Do you have a name?" he asked. She didn't know how to respond, the only answer she could think of was-

"No." That was the truth. She didn't have a name. She hadn't notice it before because she never had a reason to do so. No one had ever asked for her name, or called her anything close to a name. Her father had never called her anything other than "kid" or "brat" the occasionally "daughter". He never, gave her a name.

"I don't have one." she whispered, she felt…sad. She wasn't sure why, a name had always been insignificant, even to her. But, never had she dreamt of ever longing for one. Though, strangely, her name wasn't the only name she wanted to learn. She looked up, to the man that had change her life greatly and to her surprise, he had been staring at her. She noticed his saddened expression after hearing her last words. After discovering that he himself was a demon, she wanted to know him even more. Though she wasn't sure how that was to happen. But maybe it could start with a few words…

"W-what is your name?" she said, failing to hide the stammer. She wasn't use to talking, but she still doesn't enjoy messing up when she does. The red headed demon smiled and resumed walking.

"You can't have it." he answered and she was baffled by his responds, but soon figured that he was oddly, trying to cheer her up. Well, he definitely succeeded.

"I wouldn't want it anyway!" she answered, giggling as she did.

"Oh, is that so? Because, I have a few. I wouldn't mind lending you one, while you find your real one." He said, and she grew even more puzzled. What in the world was the man talking about? !

"You have…multiple names?" she asked.

"Yes, I do." He said, the smile as though stained on his face. "Shuichi Minamino is the name my mother had given me. Youko Kurama is whom I'm known as to a certain few." He continued.

Shuichi. Minamino. Youko. Kurama. It amazed her on how many names a person could have. "So many names…" she mumbled. "Which should I call you by?" she asked, clearly confuse and worried on the proper name to address the man.

"Kurama, will do fine." he replied. "Kurama…"she repeated, softly (multiple times). Practicing, she wanted to address him correctly. Now that she knew his name, she wanted to use it properly.

He continued walking, the forest was silent and dark, but the dim moonlight was all they needed to find their way back to civilization. And just as the concrete streets of the town was coming to view, the red headed demon said something most puzzling.

"Ran…" he whispered. She turn to him once again, eager to learn the meaning behind his words.

* * *

He didn't know why he was acting this way, or why he was speaking in such a manner. The girl didn't have a name for goodness sake! And it looked as though she wasn't even aware of that till he had mentioned it! And for someone like him to have offered the girl one of his names is clearly insanity! I mean, who does that? He couldn't explain it any other way. He could relate with the demon, she being another thief, although she was hardly anything close to the thief he once was, she was still a thief. He knew what kind of life she was living (though it might as well been entirely different). And he knew, what it's like to be freed from that kind of life. To have known humans personally, and what it's like to indulge in an average human life. He wasn't sure how he was going to grant her that, or whether she would like that but he was going to try…

The streets of town were already in view, and that's when it occurred to him. A name. He quickly went through a list of names that might be suitable for the girl. He wanted her to have a name, which she could perhaps live up to. _"Sakura. No, beautiful as it may be but its petals are far too fragile." _He thought, as fragile as she already seems to be, anymore and she would resemble butterfly wings. _"Tsubaki. No, camellias are far too hard to grow…" _he continued, dwelling in his thoughts on suitable names. That's when it struck him.

"Ran…"he whispered. It was simple yet, he finds it suitable. He turned to the girl and he growing very fond of the expression she has on her face when she grows _very_ curious.

"Ran…? You mean the plant Ran?" she asked. "Ran, as in the flower," he said. "the orchid." He added, just to make sure the point's across. She looked even more confuse than ever before. He must've sounded very perplexing bringing up plants all of a sudden.

"Starting from today" he paused, taking a final step out of the forest. "That will be your name."

* * *

His way of speech wasn't growing any better. In fact, it was getting worse. He just gave her a name. She wasn't bothered much about it, in fact she was actually amazed at the changes his already making in her life.

They're finally back to civilization. It hadn't been that long, but she was glad to see lights again. Although, being carried out of the darkness by a man like him was comforting enough.

"Ran…My name is Ran." She whispered, softly practicing her name like she did his.

* * *

He felt content and strangely delighted. He found her adorable repeating his name as though it was the most fascinating thing in the world. But, she has clearly found something much more entertaining, which was the name he had given her. He kept silent as she practices her name. It wasn't long before they had reached the front of Yusuke's home. Yusuke had cleared his stall and arrived home along with the others.

Ran, was a bundle of nerves when she realizes that she will have to go in with him. She resisted, but her current state and situation left her with no choice but to cooperate. He had finally let her down, but he had a firm grip on her upper arm, supporting her as she limped into the dining room where the rest were seated.

* * *

She was uneasy about the entire idea. She just tried to take the life of one of their companions not too long ago, and now she was going to enter their home! She can't do this; she couldn't tolerate herself if anyone were to burst out crying or wanting revenge. She never intended to hurt any of these nice people that way. She knew she deserved whatever scolding or threats that were to come out of this meeting but, she wasn't used to it! Conversing or interacting with other demons? It was almost unheard off! But she has decided. She will cooperate with the detectives and hopefully as Kurama had promised her, she would be arrested and hopefully punished for her crimes.

The fox had finally let her down; she winced from the sting in her ankles. The cut was deeper than she thought but she kept silent about it, hoping the fox wouldn't notice. She doesn't want to burden him unnecessarily. She attempted walking but she went no further than a pitiful limp. Kurama immediately place a firm grip on her upper arm aiming to support her and maybe catch her if she falls.

"Thank you." She whispered softly, making her way into the dining room.

The dining room was pretty much conjoined with the kitchen. She noticed the stack of dishes lying unattended to by the sink and the half opened kitchen closet with a purple-yellow strip sock sticking out of it. It looked cozy. She pulled her attention away from the messiness of the house and placed her attention on the few whom were seated by the dining table before her. They were all seated there, all four of the man, though only one of the girls was there, it was the maiden with the blue hair in a pony tail.

"Kurama, you're finally back." said the one known as Koenma.

"We were just about to go look for you. What took you so long? I was starting to wonder whether you had your soul sucked out of you too." Said the other seated next to him, the one with the slick black hair, Yusuke was his name. She didn't know how to respond to that, he had made it sound like a joke, but there was something in his eyes that implied that it wasn't.

"I-I'm sorry." She started. It was about time she apologized for this. She took a deep breath, and gently signals for the fox to release his grip on her arm, she wanted to this on her own.

"W-What I did to your friend, I'm truly sorry." she said, this time with just the right amount of volume. She would've bowed if she could, but she was worried that she might just topple over, since she hadn't fully recovered. Instead she just bowed her head and whispered, "I'm sorry."

The group was silent possibly surprise by the demons actions. It wasn't every day they hear a demon apologize. It was almost unheard of.

"Raise your head, child." ordered Koenma, breaking the awkward silence. She did as he said, hoping not to offend anyone by rebelling, even in the smallest ways. "What's your name?" he asked, a faint smile appearing behind the blue pacifier. "Ran." She answered, finally being able to answer the question. "T-That's my name." she added, though slightly disappointed that she couldn't prevent the stammer. She was still very nervous after all.

"Well, Ran. Take a seat." Said Koenma. "You too, Kurama. We should start discussing about Ran's request, it is getting late!" he continued and the pair did as they were told. Kurama of course, had made sure she was safely seated before taking his. She pulled a face signaling him to stop, well, pampering her.

"Wow, Kurama. You sure hadn't treated me that gently before!" teased the blue haired girl, as Kurama took a seat between her and Ran.

"Well, Botan. You merely never had an injured foot." He answered, the sly grin growing on his face. "Shall we carry on then, Koenma?" he said, turning away from Botan.

"Yes, Ran. Back there you had voluntarily requested to be _arrested_ am I correct?" asked Koenma.

"What? Hold it, why arrest her? Can't we just let her go? I mean she did return Yukina's soul in the end, didn't she?" interrupted Kuwabara, in his attempt to defend the demon.

"She asked for it, you idiot! She literally did." said Yusuke shifting in his seat.

"But, why?" inquired Kuwabara turning towards her.

"B-because…" she paused. Her initial intention was originally to redeem herself for the souls she had stolen. But, it was about time she admitted this to them and herself, of what she wanted to do for so long.

"I want to stop this. I want to stop my father."

* * *

**A/N: **Name uncovered! Her name is Ran! It means Orchid in Japanese! and just in case you don't already know, Tsubaki is Camellia in Japanese! Yes! all of Kurama's suggestions were names of flowers! xD Haha, Stay tuned to find out the meaning behind Ran's name in the chapters to come (hopefully)! And a big THANK YOU! to all my dear reviewers! You guys really do encourage me lots!:D All of your feedback is greatly appreciated!(especially, on the name!) Thanks for reading! :)  
~strawberry123


	7. Betrayal or Freedom?

That's right, that's what she wanted all along. She wanted to stop her father, stop this menace, this silent massacre of the humans and also, she wanted to stop herself. She recalled that time after she had awaken from her potential…execution. How her father choked a single soul down her throat, triggering her natural demonic desire to consume the rest of the souls. She was clearly capable of downing a human soul, like her father. And she has done so before, back during a time where she was aimlessly living her life serving her father, well, nothing has changed much. But at that time, she wouldn't have given up three souls so easily, nor dared returned to the clan empty handed. Although she doesn't seem to enjoy the delicacy now but she once craved for more.

She hadn't a purpose then, and she wonders if she had one now. No. Maybe there is. Or not. Either way, better to leave the world knowing you weren't the complete cause of its depletion. A step to stop her father's further plans of consuming the human race, was to be rid of his band of thieves. Including her. Especially her. Getting arrested is a start. Maybe later they'd execute her for her crimes and perhaps finally come to the destruction of her father's unhealthy hobbies. Whatever the case, her death is crucial.

Ran listened carefully as Koenma debated upon other alternatives to her arrest, but she shook her head indicating her unwavering conviction. She offered to provide the detectives with all the information she has about her clan and to direct them to their current hideout even. But Koenma hesitated. "Ran, are you sure about this?"

"I am." Answered Ran bluntly, her voice growing clearer the more she speaks. Guess it was the lack of practice.

"But this is your clan we are talking about. Your family. " Replied Koenma.

_Family?_

"They are just fellow slaves. Not family." She said coldly. Perhaps they were surprised by the tone of her voice, since her words were followed by a moment of silence. She had never really considered anyone in the clan as a part of her family, she doesn't know how or where to begin.

"If that is the case, what if they find out of your plan? Your punishment will be severe within the clan." He said. "If you'd prefer, in return for sparing Yukina's life, I am willing to send my detectives out without your involvement." Continued Koenma.

There was no need to consider this for she knew what the only outcome is for this.

"I've experienced its severity and the outcome of my survival. Already, sparing Yukina's life will add to my future sentence." She paused for a breath. "I will be executed for my crimes."

* * *

Ran spoke no more that night, after voicing her wishes and after realizing her true desire of stopping her father's endless massacre and that her actions will only lead to her death. She only nodded when Koenma asked for a few days to consider Ran's request. He wasn't happy with the outcome of all of this and was hesitant to making any dire decisions at the moment. He said his goodbyes and made his way out of the house as he heads for spirit world. Kurama turned to the girl next to him, her head tilted forward, hair covering her face with her right hand clutching to the wound of her left wrist. One which he had inflicted. He stood up and left the room only to return with a first aid kit at hand. Keiko followed into the room after him, to bring news that Yukina has awakened.

"She's awake?" said Kuwabara before rushing out of the kitchen to Yukina's bedside. Keiko rushed to prepare a pot of hot tea for Yukina before returning to the weakened ice maiden. Yusuke followed closely behind clearly concerned that Keiko might trip and scald herself with that pot of tea. Hiei on the other hand, left the house all together, most probably out to find Yukina's room window to silently watch over his little sister in the cold.

"That certainly got rid of them." Said the red head jokingly. But the girl gave no response instead, she continued to hold on to her bleeding left wrist. He knelt beside her to see that she was as pale as the snow outside. The past few minutes must have played a drastic role in her life, since she just made a decision to go against her own father. Not to mention, the fact that she will be executed for sparing the life of a victim…

"Ran." He called gently. But she gave no response. "Ran." He called again more sternly, only to have her tighten her grip upon her wrist. If this keeps up, she would most probably pass out from the loss of blood. He had already delayed her treatment long enough. He reached out to her, holding her right elbow in his hand. "Ran" he called again. Skin contact must have done the trick, since her head shot up to face his almost instantly.

"Your hands, let me see them." He said. She turned away and ignored him, having no intentions of letting him touch something so deadly. He knew how dangerous her hands can be, that is how she channels her soul stealing abilities, but it's harmless if it isn't activated. He decided to give her some time to calm down and proceeded to cleaning and treating the wound on her right foot. He readjusted himself to a position where her calf was resting on his knee he was glad to see that her blood was clotting well, and that her demonic energy was mending it carefully as well, he cleaned the wound and padded the wound with a 4cm x 4cm gauze before securing it with a length of bandage. She hadn't made a sound since, nor complained. He was growing worried. Had she already pass out from the pain and blood loss? Or is she still frozen from her earlier words?

Kurama turned away from her wounded foot and lifted his head to find her staring right at him. Her dark brown eyes resembled brown earthy soil of the lowlands. He had seen those eyes before when he first encountered the lost pickpocket that evening in Shibuya, those eyes aliened to hope.

She turned away after realizing how awkwardly long she had been staring at him. He grinned and attempt to reach for her hands but she drew them back, securing them tightly on her chest, staining her shirt blood red.

"Ran." He called. "Let me see your hands." He repeated. She shook her head rejecting his request. "N-No, I might…hurt you." She mumbled in her usual timidly shy toned voice. He could see her trembling faintly, from the fear of her own powers. He can't force her now, even if he wanted to, but he had an alternative. In an instant, he pulled out a pair of surgical gloves from the kit and quickly put them on. Its rubbery surface blocking all source of external contact, blood, viruses and also the powers of a thieving demon.

"Ran" he called again, and she turned to him. "Look." He said, slowly waving his rubber protected hands in front of her face. "May I see your hands now?" he asked once again.

Ran stared slightly confuse of the actual function of the pair of glove. Kurama couldn't help laughing as he carefully explained it to her. She seemed to have understood and absorbed it well enough, since she had willingly stretched her hands out to be placed under his care. He smiled, pleased with her reaction. Maybe she was finally feeling the result of her injuries, or maybe she trusted him and also herself.

"This might sting a little, but do try to bear with me." he said, just before descending a cotton ball soaked with antiseptic to the few puncture wounds of her wrist. She did nothing more but winced slightly at the stings. They could hear the footsteps of the others roaming around the house, but so far none had interrupted the pair's moment of silent. That is until Ran uttered a single word… "Thank you."…right maybe that's two words.

* * *

She entered room, once inhabitant by Yusuke and his mother. The detective offered her the room for the time being. Having sleeping in the trees and streets most of her life, aside from going back to the clan, she hadn't a decent place to spend the night. The red head followed as she limped her way into the living room, being one of the first to come upon the girl, and the only one who wasn't occupied with tending to Yukina, Kurama offered to escort the girl to her shelter.

She stared at the room, it was pretty much an empty room, save the old sofa, the short dining table and the built in cabinets and cupboards. But she noticed a few kitchen silverware, tea pot, bento boxes and a pair of scissors lying around the kitchen sink, and the half opened cupboards exposing some neatly folded clothing. Comparing to her roofless nights on the streets, it wasn't a bad place to spend the night at all.

"It's nice room." She quietly told the red head, whom was firmly holding on to her arm. "My foot fine now, you can let go." She said. And he, hesitantly released his grip. She slowly made her way deeper into the room, analyzing every inch of it, the dusty ceiling fan, the abandoned set of curtains hanging by the window, to the slight crack on one of the legs of the short dining table.

It was when she kneeled closer to the leg, to gently run her fingers through the cracks, when Kurama appeared with a set of clothing in his hands.

"These were Yusuke's Mother's. Get wash up and change into them." He said, as she slowly got onto her feet. It's been a long time since she had clean herself. The last was probably during the last rainfall. She followed as he led her to the bathroom and learnt what she needed to wash herself, how to work the shower and the slight difference between soap and shampoo. After she was very sure of herself with functioning the shower, she closed the bathroom door after him and excitingly turned on the shower, soaking herself and her clothes. Kurama must've assumed she'd missed a step on 'How to Take a Bath', since a few knocks on the door was followed by Kurama's voice asking "Is everything alright?"

She slapped herself on the forehead as she remembered on crucial step in the process. She stretched her hands for the doorknob and locked it. "Yes, everything's alright." She answered. And no response followed after that.

She eventually remembered the step about stripping herself bare in the shower, though Kurama hadn't directly mentioned this part, but he must've assumed she'd know. She wasn't use to this part of the bargain, since she had only ever had a number of proper bathing and most of them, were sadly, in a building filled with hundreds of male demons. She soaked herself in the warm running water, it was a nice sensation given the cold she had been exposed to recently. She stared at her wrist, and un-wrapped the soaked bandages around it, her demonic energy was returning gradually as she noticed the slight improvement of her wounds. She did the same for her ankle, and washed off the stains of dried blood from her foot. As she filled her palm with the liquefied soap, noticed the scars and bruises from the incident six months ago. Most of the bruises had faded but some still left a faint stain on her tanned skin, the scars, are probably going to last a lot longer.

She wasn't sure of what to think of her scars, were they a symbol of her betrayal, or her first step to freedom? Hopefully, it would be the latter, but she just wasn't sure. Minutes pass and she was soon clean from all filth and the amount of time she had spent under the shower caused her finger to wrinkle but she was fine with it all the same. She turned off the water, and dried herself with a long sky blue towel. She examined the clothing prepared for her, a black turtleneck and a pair of long, thick grey leggings. The materials were soft and warm, perfect for the season. She quickly put them on and hurriedly dried her hair with the towel.

She had finally completed her bath, strangely content with her progress she made her way back to the dining room with her wet clothing at hand and her towel around her neck. She scanned the room, but Kurama was nowhere in sight. She was worried, had her clan already discovered of her plans to stop her father? And decided to take Kurama as hostage? She shivered from the thought and decided to search the house before coming to a conclusion. But she found nothing. No trace of the redhead, accept for a nicely laid out futon. _"Maybe he'd gone home." _She thought, and made her way back to the dining room, back to the crack on the leg of the short dining table, and that's where she found it, a note. Something was written on it, pretty nicely, the strokes looked quick and stern, but the only problem is she hadn't the slightest idea of what's written on the piece of paper.

She can't read or write, but being illiterate wasn't uncommon in her clan. Since reading was hardly an important asset in soul stealing, her father never had her learn it. She continued to stare at the piece of paper as though hoping something would snap in that mind of hers, to help her understand the characters written. But it was the sound of the opening door that drew her to her feet. She turned, only to find Kurama perfectly intact, safe.

"I see you found the note I left you." He said, and made his way into the house, kicking his shoes behind him, he revealed the items he brought a long with him. She stared hard at him, and then at the few familiar items.

"Instant noodles?" she asked, unsure of her statement. He smiled and nodded.

"I hope you won't mind. Most of the shops are closed at this hour; the noodles are all I can find." He answered.

"So you went. To fetch noodles?" she asked, relieved that the worst failed to occur this time. He stared at her questionably. "I'm sure I've stated the part about finding dinner, in that note." He said, and she turned to the note, then back at him.

* * *

"I can't read, sorry." She told him, and took a seat by the table and stared hard into the note, trying to make out the characters stained onto it. He appeared next to her with the bowl of instant noodles placed gently on the table before her.

"Forgive me, I hadn't considered that possible fact before I left." He said. "I only mentioned that I headed out to find you dinner." He continued, but she merely nodded. He wasn't satisfied. "I can teach you if you'd like." He added, and she turned to him immediately. That definitely caught her attention.

"I would like that." she said quietly, and smiled faintly at the thought. "Thank you." She added, and he couldn't help but smile in return.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello Folks! Haha, it had definitely been awhile! But yes, here's a new chapter up! and well, hope you'd enjoyed it! See you soon! :DD


End file.
